1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heating device, a fixing device, and an image forming device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an image forming device, such as a printer, a copier, or the like which carries out image formation by using an electrophotographic method, uses a fixing device which passes a toner image, which has been transferred on a recording sheet, through a nip portion formed by a pressure-applying roller and a fixing roller or a fixing belt which has a heat source such as a halogen heater or the like, and fuses and fixes the toner by the working of the heat and the pressure.
On the other hand, there are fixing devices which utilize an electromagnetic induction heat generating system using, as the heat source, a coil which generates a magnetic field by energization and a heat generating body generating heat due to eddy current arising due to electromagnetic induction of the magnetic field.